Fuka Ninja
The Fuka Ninja Clan (風華忍 Fuka Ninja) was Zen's home prior to the events of Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen. The clan lived in a secret village located somewhere in Sekishu. The Fuka were one of the protectors of the Tenma Mirrors before their demise at the hands of Shu and Nagi. Their destruction of the Fuka and murder of their former friend and Zen's lover, San, are the main motivations for Zen's personal mission against them. The clan's name (風華) can be directly translated as "Wind Flowers". All their members share a flower theme in their aliases. History The clan's origin and past history remain a mystery. At some point, possibly after the sealing of the Tenma Lords, they came unto possession of the Gongen Mirror, which they protected until the clan's extermination. Given Shu's knowledge of the mirrors' powers and the purpose of collecting them, he could have gotten said information from within the Fuka Clan. The clan served directly under the Hojo Clan. During a cutscene, Zen explains that he and Shu served as houseguards of the Hojo Clan, which is how he met Sakuya. Implicitly, they also served as an elite guerrilla against enemies of the Hojo Clan. Some time before the events of Revenge of Zen, war broke out in Sekishu, possibly against Iwafune. The Fuka were dispatched on missions during this time, one resulting in the death of Shizuku. Unbeknown to everyone but her lover and her sister, Shizuku's death would have a profound impact on the future of the clan. One night, the clan was wiped out by Shu and Nagi, clansmen turned renegades. Two surviving Fuka, Zen and San, would confront them on a bridge shortly after the razing of the clan's village. Their efforts would be in vain then, only resulting in the death of San and the defeat of Zen, who Shu threw into the river below and left for dead. Zen was later found by an Asuka Ninja, Zaji. He offered the Fuka his aid in taking revenge against his former friends in exchange for operating as an Asuka during his stay in Utakata. Zen accepted. Zen's trials in Utakata had him clash against his former friends, but also had him met Kaede, the mystical reflection of his deceased lover. Ultimately, Zen managed to slay Nagi and Shu, avenging his lover and his clan. While Zen's and Kaede's fate is dependant on the player's decisions, in no ending does either directly express desire to rebuild the clan, and since no other members are known to be alive the clan's future remains uncertain. Abilities and Disciplines As displayed by Zen and Kaede, the Fuka were masters of ninjutsu and guerrilla tactics. Their talents allow them to conceal themselves in the shadows unseen, move swiftly and silently and quickly assassinate enemies both armed or unarmed. They can perform terrain scouting, robbery, rescue, kidnapping, guard duty and assassinations missions expertly. Zen and Shu served as houseguards in Hojo Castle in their youth and kept the clan safe for years. Their members display a variety of combat styles derivated from taijutsu, kenjutsu ''and ''tantojutsu, but their favored weapon seems to be the ninjato. Their combat style is considerably agressive, employing arcing movements of the blade to keep enemies at distance and utilizing force and momentum to increase the damage of their attacks. They can succesfully counterattack enemies, and even deliver a fulminant slash with their swords this way if they caught an assailant vulnerable. Shu's magic prowess, Nagi's teleportation ability and Zen's potential for Zankoku suggest that the clan had knowledge of sorcery and arcane techniques. This can be supported if their ancestors were amongst the priests and warriors who fought and sealed the demon lords inside the Tenma Mirrors. Nagi is shown during a cutscene to use a kunai coated in poison made from the deadly Hell Vine. It's possible that the Fuka had knowledge over the crafting of poisons and medicines, but it was not the same as Alchemy, as both Zen and Kaede had to learn it from Zaji. Members ''Known Members *Zen the Spider Lily *San the Rose Balsam † *Shu the Cypress † (Renegade) *Nagi the Anemone † (Renegade) *Shizuku the Marigold † Other Members'' *Kaede (While not a true member, her status as San's reflection still links her to the clan) Trivia *It seems the Fuka Ninja didn't use a specific uniform, as their clothing is wildly different (with the exception of Nagi and Shizuku). It's also considerably colorful and flashier compared to other ninja clans in the series. Category:Clans Category:Ninja